


Mi Amor

by HowlsMoon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Everything happens one night at a masquerade ball No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Mi Amor

The masquerade was arranged for the President's daughter's 21st birthday. Most of the President’s friends brought their grown-up children. Nothing was out of the ordinary just a calm evening with everyone well dressed and wearing a mask.  
Of course a peculiar dark figure blended into the crowd as he made his way without detection. 

Never had Indygo ever been invited to a boring except at a book club party in high school. She yawn and rest her cheek on her palm on a table as stirred her sparkling wine.

Clara decided she wasn’t going to wear a mask. Instead she wore sunglasses because she was blind. She was invited because she was the president’s daughter’s best friend. She made her way into the building with her cane.

Big Chill smirked down at all the beautiful young women from on top of the building. He put his I.D. mask on and looked just like any other dashing human male who walked into the party. 

Her parents were one of the Presidents wealthiest friends which is why she had to attend dull parties. Indygo’s frown grew but then her eyes found something in crowd. Her eyes lit up when they spotted a handsome figure stepping out from the crowd.

Suddenly the figure came her way nearly stumbling on her cane. He cursed himself and reiled back. “My bad ma'am!,”he said,”I was too busy searching something fun in joint but this place is dead!”

Clara turned to look another way away from him since she couldn’t see him.  
“I-It’s ok sir! My cane gets in everybody’s way,” she said sadly to him.

Big Chill made his way through the crowd and spotted a gorgeous young beautiful girl and smirked walking up to her.  
“May I have this dance sweetheart?” he cooed to her.

Indygo blinked in disbelief and fumbled her words at first. Then she shyly,”W-Well, there's really nothing too when the music is so depressing!”

Buy Feedback had no idea she was blind.  
“Hey Hey it was just accident. No biggy. It was my fault and I'm going to make it up with a dance. But first let me try and fix up this party. Be right back!

Clara just shrugged and used her cane to sense and walk away until she sat down in a chair.

Big Chill sighed holding out his gloved hand to her.  
“Come on baby please? We can dance to our own music,” he said to her.

She couldn't help but burn red in the face. Indygo took his hand but could barely look him in the eyes.

Although he was in an ID mask, Feedback snuck behind the dj in the deep corner the large room. With the help of the electricity from the lights he used enough juice to blast into the stereo programming it into a radio. It was staticy at first but pop music started growing out the speakers.

Clara continued to sit down in the chair then she suddenly heard different music playing.

Big Chill took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He started to dance really close to her arm in arm hand in hand and spun her licking her ear.

The crowd of guests looked at each other in confusion but soon some of the young adults started dancing before the older ones join in. Feedback grinned then quickly turned back as dj scratched his head.  
“Come and dance lil darlin!,”Feedback said to Clara.

Indygo gasped. Just when the dance floor was coming to life, she didn't expect this action from someone she just met. 

Clara heard him and shook her head no.  
“I-I can’t dance sorry! Go find another girl!” she yelled.

Big Chill dipped her and then held her really close to his body as his hands explored her body.

A cold chill suddenly ran around her skin. She closed her eyes and breathed as calmly as she could.

“But I already have!,”he grinned,”Come and try it!”  
He offered his hand in front of her blank expression. 

Clara couldn’t even see that he had his hand out to her. She shook her head no again.  
“No! I don’t and I can’t dance! I’m sorry!”

Big Chill gently and slowly waltzed with her now as he began spinning her and dipping her some more.

So far this party was getting interesting.  
Indygo never stopped their dance. She stayed in his grasp as the world became a blur mixed with lights. 

“Why not? This party needs more people to join in on the fun!”

“Because I’m blind ok?!” Clara yelled at him getting her cane and walking away from him.

Big Chill then stopped dancing with her and took her to a private room with a futon.

It nearly dawned him but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Feedback stepped in front of her and said,”Look just one dance. That's all I'm asking! Blind or not you can try.”

“Wait! Where are you taking me?,”she asked anxiously.  
Indygo forgot that her parents were still at the party and would want to look for her afterwards. 

Clara sighed and nodded.  
“If it’ll get you to leave me alone then fine!”

“Somewhere where we can be all alone just the two of us,” Big Chill cooed to her as he smashed his lips to hers.

Indygo was not prepared for such action. Alarmed she pushed away.  
“What are you doing? W-We just met!”  
Her voice sounded angry but also fear.

He took her wrist and quickly lead to the center of the dance floor. 

“I-I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” Clara said panicking.

Big Chill growled at her.  
“I want you to be mine! You will be mine!” And with that he pushed her back down and attacked her neck. 

“Just relax,”he replied as he held both her hands.  
“Listen to the music! Great song, huh?”

She respond with a yelped then her body quaked.  
“N-no! Let me go! Please!”  
I don't like this she thought I'm scared!!

Clara nodded as she listened and swayed with him.

Big Chill shook his head no and kissed her cheek then sucked hickeys into her neck.

For some reason the dark room's temperature slowly dropped turning cool by the minutes. She gasped and shook again. 

He swayed along with her lightly stepping back and forth without letting go of her hand.  
“There you go! Keep going!”

Clara sighed and nodded as she continued to sway.

Big Chill ripped off his I.D. mask as he nipped and nibbled across her shoulders lightly.

Her eyes went wide as she stare in shock of his true appearance.  
“Wh-Wha...Wha??”she began.

Feedback chuckled then held her close as their bodies swung side by side.

“Ok that’s enough. Thanks for the dance but I really must be going.”

“I’m an alien. The name’s Big Chill,” Big Chill said to her in a cold voice.

Even his breath was ice as it brushed at her sweaty face.  
“Pl-Please don't ...kill me! I-I have a family who can give you … anything you want!!”

“Wait we just gotten started on the fun! Isn't that why you came hear?”  
He never let go of her wrist.

“No I came here to talk to a friend of mine. Now please let me go,” Clara said to him.

“I don’t want anything else! I only want you!!!” Big Chill said as he took her dress off and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

She cried out again. Her new dress was ruined and now her violated breasts brought shockwaves into her body.

But Feedback tried to talk her back into the dance floor when someone bump into him knocking of his mask. 

But it didn’t bother Clara at all because she couldn’t see what just happened. Instead she used her cane and walked away.

Big Chill ignored her and changed breasts now sucking on the other one as he made it harden.

But there was the sound of screaming as a different girl witness his real face. Then everything came to a halt and eyes stared directly at him.

She panted unsteadily, then moan as her buds turn hard. 

Clara was almost out the door wondering what all the screaming was about.

Big Chill then planted kisses and hickeys across her stomach and her abdomen nuzzling it.

In a matter of minutes everyone screamed and headed to the exits which is Clara. Luckily Feedback spotted then flew over the guests’ heads just to grab Clara out of the way. 

His tongue was as cold as ice cubes drawing around her body. She moaned again at the sensation. 

“Huh? Who are you? Who’s there? Please let me go,” Clara said.

Big Chill made it down to her inner thighs where he sucked hickeys on them.

He ignored her. When he was about to set her down beside him that's when security jumped to the scene with loaded guns. 

The air was now cold as a refrigerator. She whimpered and moaned holding herself for warmth. 

Clara struggled in his arms wondering who was carrying her.

Big Chill upped the heat in the room so that way she wouldn’t freeze. He had the power to make it cold or hot. He sucked on her clit.

“Aah! A-Aaah! Dont ...Don't lick there!”  
Her legs twitched around his head as it bobbed up and down.

Quickly Feedback threw her over his shoulder then flew in the air again. He tossed a wave if electricity that broke the glass ceiling and made an escaped from security. 

“Who are you? Why’re you kidnapping me?” Clara said as she struggled again.

Big Chill ignored her as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her vigorously.

“Sorry babe the party's over!,”he answered.  
He flew someplace from the outskirts of town and into the woods. Once his feet touched the earth he put Clara down as well. 

Loads of moans ran out her tongue and her eyes squeezed shut. 

“You didn’t answer my questions. Who are you and why’d you kidnap me?!” Clara shouted.

Big Chill slipped his tongue into her wet soaking womb and lapped at her sweetness.

She arched her back then hissed. Indigo’s legs stiffened and her mind spinned.

He sighed and scratched his head. The he spoke,”The names Feedback. I'm an alien and I didn't kidnap you. Those guards would’ve killed you!”

“Oh I see well thanks for saving me then. My name’s Clara.”

Big Chill then took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he positioned himself above her. 

She realised Big Chill stopped touching her and opened her eyes wanting to know why. Her answer struck her with terror as she stared at his member that appeared.  
“N-no! No!,”she screamed. 

He smiled.  
“Just when the party was getting better I had to screw it up by blowing my cover!”  
He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. 

“Wait what? Why?” Clara asked him not understanding.

Big Chill gently and slowly thrusted into her waiting for her to adjust to him as he groaned. 

I don't want this! She thought  
Tears ran down her face not just because of his tightness but the fear of this beast.

“I told I'm an alien.”  
He walked up to her, grabbed her hand so it can press on his face. Even the blind can tell he's different. 

“I know I get that but what’d you mean you blew your cover? How’d you disguise yourself?”

Big Chill then stroked her face kissing her lips passionately as he waited for her to not be in pain anymore.

He sighed.  
“I used a mask that replicate me as a human like you.”

Surprisingly it soothed her well. Indygo’s body already gave in betraying her mind and she couldn't help but whimper.

Clara nodded as she listened to him. She smiled as she touched and felt his face with her hand.  
“You sure are sexy you know that?”

Big Chill picked up the pace as he went deeper and faster into her all the while grunting.

“AAaaaugh! Aaah! Ooh!,”she cried grabbing for something.

He chuckled and kissed her palm passionately. 

Clara smiled at that and tried reaching for his lips.

Big Chill grinded his hips into hers as skin slapped against skin.

Her head rolled back moaning loudly.

He knew what she wanted and planted a kiss on her lips.

Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Big Chill went harder into her as he tried looking for her hidden ruby.

He enjoyed it too and wanted to deepen the kiss more.

His body pressed against her and her hands decided to press them on his back as the friction squirm through her walls.

Clara deepened the kiss molding her lips to his.

Big Chill found it and decided to release his high into her as he thrusted into her core one last time.

Indygo’s eyes widen with terror as she realised this person or creature had no condom. She held her breath and came heavily over his member.

Slowly, he grabbed her hips rubbing them with excitement. There was more that Feedback wanted to taste besides her lips. 

Clara mewled into the kiss and she bit his bottom lip demanding entrance into his hot mouth.

Big Chill groaned as he slipped out of her panting. He snatched her and flew out of the now deserted house and went to his home in the woods.

“Wh-Where are you…?,”Indigo began but she was too weak to speak or even resist. All she could do was to not let go of him.

He purred accepting her sweet human tongue. Feedback wrapped his tongue around with hers.

Clara danced her tongue with his sucking on his as she rubbed his chest.

Big Chill finally arrived at his log cabin and laid her down on his bed and got in next to her wrapping his arms around her.

She was already drifting off to sleep. One of these hours she had to think of a way to escape.

He was amazed that such a blind girl could kiss like this and yet do it so well. Feedback picked her up then walked towards a tree to sit down and lean his back on. He set her on his lap then continue kissing. 

Clara whimpered into the kiss entwining his tongue over his as she made out with him.

Big Chill finally closed his green eyes and fell asleep after he pulled her into his arms.

He took this moment to brush tongue around her wet cavern before drawing it and moved at the soft skin on her neck. 

Clara elicited some groans and moans as she shivered in lust.

“Having fun yet?,”he asked as he nibbled and licked her neck.

Clara nodded as she mewled softly again.

He didn't hesitate to squeeze her perky peeks as he nuzzle between her neck and shoulder. 

Clara whimpered as she arched her back.

He wanted to more so he ripped Clara dress exposing her chest.

Clara squeaked and gasped as she blushed.

Feedback licked his lips watching as they rose from every breath Clara made. He massaged them again this time placing his mouth over it. 

Clara moaned as she held his head closer to her chest.

“Damn, you human girls taste so good, “he murmured. Feedback sucked and licked at her nipple

Clara arched her back as she mewled.

He tugged and nibbled at the small bud until it was swollen red then he set his attention on the next tit.

Clara gripped his shoulders as she elicited some more moans.

He made long rough suck. The flicking of his tongue also helped increase the swelling. 

“Ahh Feedback please!” Clara whimpered and pleaded with him as she shivered in lust.

“Please what?,”he smirked.  
Next he kissed at her ribcage.

“D-don’t stop!” Clara moaned and squeaked.

He purred at her request. Feedback’s hand slid down Clara‘s back and down to get womanhood from behind. 

Clara mewled and whimpered loudly as she arched her back.

He thrusted two fingers inside rubbing her vaginal walls. Feedback turnt on as they soak his hand. 

Clara started becoming wet from his ministrations. She orgasmed moaning.

He pulled his hand away, growling at her neck before kissing it all over again. Feedback wanted her to get ready for the next part. 

“Please Feedback! Please be inside me already!” Clara mewled.

“Anything for you baby,”he replied. His member grew tall and and thick, throbbing with excitement against her butt. He gently pushed her on her back then rubbed his rod over her folds.

Clara whimpered and let out some groans as her body twitched and racked with desire and pleasure needing him inside her.

Feedback held back long enough. He pushed as far as he could, breaking through her virginity with a low groan. 

Clara started to cry as tears fell down her cheeks behind her sunglasses that were still on her face. She moaned in pain.

He removed them so that he could plant kisses on her face and try calming her down. She felt too good to be true and yet he didn't want to hurt her. 

Clara pretty soon started to moan in pleasure and in lust and in delight arching her back.

He moved his hips expecting she'll adjust soon. 

Clara scratched his shoulders and she mewled.

Feedback groan at her behavior which encourage him to continue a little faster. 

“Faster and harder Feedback please! This is a snail’s pace!” Clara moaned.

Her name rolled out his tongue as he whispered it repeatedly. The deeper he pump the more her body cling to him. 

Clara gripped his shoulders as she rubbed his abs and whimpered groaning as well.

Her womb was tight and warm. He increased his speed adding the sound of slapping into their rhythm. 

Clara slapped her hips into his as she elicited some more moans.

“Almost there baby!,”He growled, “Your making me hot!” He had to control the raging electricity that sparked his antennas otherwise he could accidentally barbeque his mate. 

“Ahh yes Feedback! Right there ugh! Hit it!” Clara screamed as she came all over his member.

He managed to hold back bolts and pounded Clara inhumanely against the earth

Clara arched her back shuddering in delight groaning.

It wasn't long before he found her g spot then hit mercilessly trying to get to cum.

Clara orgasmed again as she mewled again.

Several minutes afterwards, Feedback met his high and grabbed a hold of her. White liquid splash through.

Clara whimpered softly as her body racked with pleasure.

Feedback kissed at her face passionately as his nerves turn calm. He pulled out then dragged her off the ground.  
“I'll take you someplace warm to rest,”he said

Clara nodded as she succumbed to sleep and rested her head against his chest.

He flew into the deep navy blue sky over the the trees heading to an old abandoned cabin. He broke open the knob of the and stepped in settling his love in a bedroom and set a fire in fireplace to keep the inside if the cabin warm before finally climbing to bed. 

The next morning Clara woke up and yawned stretching.

Big Chill woke up and nuzzled his mate awake kissing her all over her face.

“Mommy no…,”she murmured sleepily, “I don't want … to go to anymore boring parties!”

“Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed today, “Feedback grin watching her,”Good morning baby.”

“Morning Feedback,” Clara said yawning again nuzzling him.

“Morning sweetheart,” Big Chill said to her kissing her cheek.

Her eyes shot wide open. Now that she was fully awake and aware that last night’s incident was never a dream, she turned pale. 

He chuckled pulling her down so she was laying on top of him. Feedback kissed her and nuzzled her neck too.

Clara moaned into the kiss as she let him dominate her.

Big Chill calmly tried to calm her down.  
“Hey it’s ok baby. I won’t hurt you. In fact I love you!”

There was so many questions that were running Indygo’s mind that she couldn't tell where to start. She tried to get down with the most important question she could think of.  
“B-but what about my parents,,”she replied,”They should be l-looking for me. They’re probably worried sick!”

“Mmm,”he hummed as his drew tongue across her neck.

Suddenly Clara’s stomach started to growl.

Big Chill sighed.  
“I’m sorry but I’m afraid you can’t see them ever again.”

“What?!,”she cried.  
Her words tumbled out at once demanding a reason until something flashed her attention.  
“It's because… I'm pregnant?”

“Hungry? Alright, I'll have to eat you later!”  
He gently pushed her off so that he climbed on his feet and walked towards the window. Feedback turns back and said,”Won't be gone long, I'll find us something for breakfast!”

Clara nodded and just sat there in bed. She had to tell him something when he got back.

Big Chill shook his head no.  
“No it’s because I’m an alien and they would scream if they saw me,” he said sadly to her.

“They'll freak if they find out what you put in me!”  
She turned away crying into her hands. 

He climbed out the window and flew into the air.  
It was only about a half until he appeared out of the trees with two bags filled with food. He climbed back through the window and placed them on the bed.  
“Get em while they're hot! There was a small market in a gas station!”

“Uh how’d you get all this food without people screaming at you?”

Big Chill held her tightly in his arms.  
“It’s ok baby I’m sorry but you’re my mate now.”

“Well, it was rather tricky,”he said, “I had to steal some clothes just so I can steal the food as quickly as I could. But hey, no one was around and plus there was an old cashier who slept all day!”

She wiped away her tears. She was angry, confused, sad and frustrated.  
“What if I have this baby? Will it kill me if I give birth?”

Clara just giggled and nodded.  
“You know I’m glad I met you. You’re the only person who’s ever wanted me,” she said as she started to cry.

“No it won’t kill you! Where do you humans get these horrible thoughts from?!” Big Chill asked.

“Well, uum… alien wikipedia and movies.”

“I'm more than happy when you accepted me as well!” Feedback cupped her face and caresses them with his thumbs. 

“People never wanted to deal with me or want me because of my blindness,” Clara sobbed.

Big Chill sighed. He rubbed her back still holding her close to him.

“I'm...going to miss them,”she sighed.

He kissed at her tears hoping to stop them from falling.  
“No human person would want me because of what I look like”

“But it’s what’s on the inside that counts! I think you’re a wonderful alien!”

Big Chill sighed and nodded saying I know to her. He kissed her lips softly.

“I wish they could all understand.”  
He kissed her lips then suggest she finished her food before it gets cold. 

Indygo blushed at his ice cold lips.

Clara sighed and nodded as she started to eat the food.  
“You know all you have to do is wear that mask that makes you look like a human.”

Big Chill then pulled away and separated from her.  
“Are you hungry baby? Besides you can still see your parents. I’ll just look human whenever I go with you to see them.” 

Indygo nods and relief settled on her face.

“Yeah, but I lost it at that party, ‘he said, “I'll have to get a new one later. As for now, would you like to stay here for a while?” 

Clara smiled at him as she finished all of her food.  
“Then it’s a good thing I have a spare for you then,” she cooed to him.

Big Chill nodded and left then came back sooner rather than later and gave her some food to eat.

Her stomach was already whining to be filled.

“Really?,”he smiled. 

Clara smiled back at him and said yes as she handed it to him.

Big Chill started to eat some food as well as he was hungry too.

“Thank you, Clara! But how did you get one of these??”

It felt as if she was eating for more than just two as she ate nonstop. 

“My grandfather’s best friend is an alien so he let take one for times like this.”

Big Chill looked at her strangely and said, “you’re pregnant sweetheart.”

“Pr-Pregnant?”  
Indygo stopped and looked at him with a stun look.

He smirked and pinched her cheek playfully. “It's good to know that you accept me!”

Clara blushed and looked away from him embarrassed.

Big Chill nodded holding her close to him nuzzling her neck.

She didn't believe that it was possible for a human and alien to bare children together.  
Now that ‘thinking’ deceived her, she grew a little shaky.

He chuckled at her adorableness. Before he went back to eating, Feedback tried out the mask himself.

Clara wondered what he was doing.  
“C-can we make l-love again?” she blurted out.

Big Chill sighed.  
“Yeah I already told you you were pregnant remember?”

“I-I know it's um...its just…”  
She held her tongue and started rubbing her belly.

“You want the mask on or off, babe?”

“I-I want it on you sexy,” Clara purred to him. She was still naked.

Big Chill looked at her wondering what she had to say.

“Have you or your kind ever...had children together with a human??”

He smirked then he pulled it on. As it enveloped his origin form, he pinned her down beginning to rub at her body.

Clara started to moan as she felt for his face.

“Not me but some of my friends have actually,” Big Chill said to her.

“How many children did they have … and were the parents alright?”

His hand brush from the hair from her face so that he can admire her beautiful face and how soft it felt to touch it. 

Clara whimpered in pleasure as she shivered.

“5 to 6 and yes baby,” Big Chill said reassuring her.

Then Indygo sighed and said,”I'm sorry but I never been a mom before.”

He touched her face with his lips instead tasting her sweet skin again.

Clara had chills go up and down her spine as she giggled.

Big Chill nodded and just hugged her tightly to him.

She smiled at his comfort and hugged back. 

Next he massaged at her chest as he nuzzle at Claras neck. He made sure fresh new love mark were visible.

Clara elicited some mewls arching her back.

Big Chill picked her up taking her to the bed and laid her down on it.

Half of her still wanted to eat and yet another half wanted to sleep. Perhaps this is how new mothers feel.

Feedback nuzzle her neck some more and squeezed at her tits before giving them attention with his mouth. He hum softly as he sucked at them long and hard. 

Clara held his now human head closer to her chest as she whimpered.

Big Chill laid down next to her as he pulled her into his arms and fell asleep holding her.

He took his time tweaking them and licking them. The longer he tease the more swollen they become and her panties started soaking. 

Indygo nuzzle against him and closed her eyes. 

Clara felt herself becoming wet as she groaned loudly.

He pressed his knee between her legs rubbing against her until she was more wet then lets go of her breast. 

Clara moaned again as she twitched in lust.

“Damn you're sexy,”he murmured.

Clara’s cheeks flushed red at that.

His lips travel down her ribcage, hips then the rest of her stomach. He even left bite marks along the way. 

Clara cried out in pleasure shuddering.

“Spread ‘em for me, baby.”

Clara nodded and opened up her legs for him.

He grabbed her waist and dove his head in. Feedback sucked and licked at her hidden jewel, making her thighs quake.

“Ahh Feedback please! God you have such a hot mouth!” Clara screamed.

He smirked then darted his tongue deeper in her womb to search her g spot. 

Clara moved her thighs shifting them as her toes curled and she arched her back moaning.

Feedback could taste her sweetness slowly pouring out of her but he made sure not to miss one drop. 

Clara slowly orgasmed into his mouth as she gripped his hair and head.

Unlike other human men, Feedback could please her with his extraordinarily magic tongue. He cleaned Clara well then settled her rear down then stood up for the next course. 

By this point Clara was horny and so turned on she mewled wantonly begging him to go inside her.

“Would you like to get down on fours for me?”

Clara shook her head no.

Looked a little annoyed.  
“Well do you know of any positions you would like to try?”  
He stroked her swollen folds after that sentence. 

Clara began to whimper and she nodded.  
“C-can I sit on your lap while you thrust up into me?”

“Anything for you,”he chuckled darkly.  
He grabbed her waist without hesitation then sat down so that she was set on his lap. 

Clara squeaked and gasped as she held onto him for support.

“You can tell me if you want to stop.”  
He pulled her down then moved upwards.

Clara started to moan as she nodded holding onto his chiseled chest.

Feedback pumped a little harder increasing their friction, grunting loudly. 

Clara moaned arching her back scratching his shoulders.

He only bit down on hers as his thrusting turn harsh.

“Ahh Feedback please!” Clara said mewling out loudly.

Every thrusts make her bounce roughly creating a savage rhythm. He growled as she slowly clenched onto him. 

Clara started to groan and make whimpering sounds as she gripped onto his shoulders.

“Come on baby! Come for me!!”  
Feedback latched his mouth onto her throat sucked at it. 

Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she whimpered again and was almost there.

He wasn't impatient. Of course he rather climax together. Feedback lie down on his back then held her thighs to keep them spread as continue to push harder. This only made louder slapping sounds and other wet noises 

Clara then reached her climax and spilled her cum all over his dick inside her vagina as she held onto his abs moaning softly.

He bared his teeth before releasing his high all through her core.

Clara mewled softly then panted as she breathed heavily.

Feedback wiped the sweat from her face then kissed at it.

Clara moaned as she felt Feedback was still inside her.

“Mmm...you're so good,”he purred.  
Eventually, he pulled out when he rolled her on the right side of the bed.

Clara smiled at that as she eventually fell asleep after snuggling against him.

He took off his mask before hugging her small form tucking Clara’s head under his chin


End file.
